Reconcile
by Andromeda Prime
Summary: TF:Prime. Ratchet and Optimus have a little talk, amongst other things. Rated M for slash and smut. SPOILERS for the newest episode "Rebellion"! One-shot only. COMPLETE.


**Again, if you didn't read the complete summary, there are SPOILERS for the episode "Rebellion". If you don't want to know anything about the episode, turn back now.**

.-.-.

Optimus had always possessed a larger frame than him, even those eons ago when the Prime had just been a data clerk. The height difference back then hadn't been so pronounced, but now…

Primus. Primus above.

All the others had retired to their makeshift rooms and berths, leaving only him, the medic, and the Prime in the meeting area. Not that Optimus had noticed him yet. Everyone else's makeshift quarters was down one hallway and he'd headed that way, allowing the others to pass by him until he was left alone in the corridor. Optimus never came in. He knew that the Prime was still out there in the main room. Doing what? He had no idea.

Ratchet steeled his resolve and stepped into the open space. Faint light from single bulb chased absolute blackness away, along with the blue light in a far corner that was Optimus Prime's optics. The red and blue mech merely sat on the ground, his legs spread out in front of himself and his optics staring at the concrete ground. His frame was hunched over, his posture screaming defeat and exhaustion.

"Optimus?"

The Prime didn't look up, only saying in that familiar voice that sent shivers up the medic's spinal strut, "What is troubling you, old friend?"

Old friend. Old. Friend. _Old friend. _He'd treated his Prime with utmost disrespect, called him out on his judgment instead of accepting the fate of their home world to lie in ruins for all of eternity, and the Prime still found it fit to call him "old friend."

Ratchet felt disgusted. Not with Optimus.

With himself.

The medic walked over to the Prime and stood over him, waiting a few moments to see if the Prime would tear his gaze from the floor and look up, look him in the optics. When he didn't, the medic took a deep breath and said, "I…I don't know what to say."

This time Optimus did look up and look him in the optics. The frame may have changed drastically, yet the wisdom and patience in those blue optics remained the same. Same old Optimus. The Prime cracked a small grin and slowly rose to his pedes. Ratchet watched the Prime's movement, entranced and astounded that such a bulky frame could move so gracefully.

And be so beautiful.

Who was he kidding? He'd fall hard for Optimus in just about any frame.

Both mechs stared at each other for a long moment. Optimus then raised his servo, offering it to the medic. Ratchet glanced at the outstretched hand before he placed his own servo within, twining their digits together. He looked back up at the Prime and whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "I thought we lost you forever."

Optimus stared at the white and orange mech for a few moments before smiling. "A thousand of Megatron's armies could not keep me from coming back, Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the Prime's midsection and placing his helm on his chassis. His sparkbeats were the same. Same rhythm and same loving, patient pulses.

The Prime was startled for a moment, unused to such an open display of affection from his oldest friend. He blinked his optics and looked down, placing a servo on the medic's back strut. Both mechs kept like that for a few more moments before Ratchet looked up, bright blue optics pleading for forgiveness from the Prime. Forgiveness for being such an aft head with him.

Optimus took the medic's helm in a gentle servo and leaned down, kissing the medic with a fierce need. Ratchet did the same, placing a servo on each side of his Prime's helm and returning the kiss with equal fervor.

They didn't care how loud they were being as they stumbled into the hallway towards the very end, where Optimus's quarters were located. They weren't even caught up in a kiss. Both mechs were just incredibly frustrated and eager to get some privacy. Optimus quickly pulled Ratchet through the doors and shut them, locking them. The Prime had a fierce hunger in his optics, replacing the patience that everyone else saw. Ratchet liked this side of the Prime.

The medic took a shaking sigh and looked up at Optimus. "How…with your added height and-"

Optimus silenced him with another kiss. "We'll make it work." Without further words he pulled Ratchet towards him, guiding the both of them to the berth and laying down on it, pulling the medic on top of him. Both continued their passionate liplock as Ratchet's servos trailed down the mech's now bulkier frame in search for that familiar panel. He found it and stroked it, feeling it warming under his touch. A smug grin graced his faceplates as a _snik! _echoed in the room and he pushed his digits forward, meeting the warm and sticky fluids from the Prime's valve.

"Even with these upgrades," Ratchet kissed the Prime again, "and your bulkier frame you prefer to interface with your valve."

The Prime shuddered as the medic stroked the wet rim of his valve, caressing it as someone would caress a fine fabric, delicate. He closed his optics and sighed, moaning as a well crafted digit worked its way into his valve. "You may change the frame, but not the Cybertronian underneath."

Ratchet hummed in understanding, and crooked his digit inside of the Prime's body, savoring the gasp it elicited from the normally stoic mech. Centuries of interfacing and Optimus always reacted the same way. He circled the rim of the Prime's valve again with a second digit, warning him of what was to come, before easing the digit inside.

Hips bucked slightly, forcing Ratchet to use his free servo to pin the Prime's body to the berth. He smirked and wormed a third digit inside, savoring the Prime's moans as he gently caressed the walls of the Prime's valve, spreading the thick lubricants around. Ratchet withdrew his digits and sent the command for his own panel to open. His spark flared when he saw the Prime's optics dim in want at the sight of his erect spike. The medic grabbed his spike, spreading the Prime's lubricants around it and mixing it with the pre-transfluids dripping from the slit, and grabbed the Prime's hips, tilting them up.

Optimus reached an arm out to the edge of the berth to steady himself, watching as the medic's spike was guided closer and closer to his valve. The head of the medic's spike gently bumped the wet rim and he moaned, trying to nudge his hips closer.

Ratchet stopped and looked at the Prime in the optics. "Do you forgive me, Optimus?"

"For what, old friend?" the Prime replied, impatience in his voice.

Ratchet closed his optics and tried to hold back the overwhelming urges to just stop and _take _the beautiful mech before him. "Do you forgive me for what I said? For doubting you? Going against you? For how I acted?"

Optimus squirmed and panted. "Yes, I forgive you Ratchet. Please, now!"

The medic arched an optic ridge. He lowered the Prime's hips and did nothing, only staring forlornly at the bulkier mech. Optimus groaned in frustration and slammed his servos on the metal of the berth. "Why did you stop?" he asked, having to keep himself from yelling in displeasure.

"Do you really forgive me, Optimus?" Ratchet placed a servo on the Prime's thigh. "I need you coherent enough to process my question and answer."

"Oh for Primus's sake," Optimus sighed, throwing his helm back and sighing, closing his optics. A few moments of silence passed before he opened his optics again and looked up, watching the medic who in turn was watching him.

"Do you?" the medic's voice was almost a whisper.

Optimus couldn't help but give the ambulance a small grin. He held his servo out again and watched as Ratchet took it and twined their digits together again. "Ratchet, I never intended to hold your words against you. I may have been upset with your reaction, but I understood that you have never felt comfortable on this planet. You wanted to go home. We all do."

"I just, I never wanted to hurt you in any way. I was so devastated, Optimus," Ratchet brought their joined servos up to his faceplate, nuzzling his cheekplate against them, "when I had to leave you behind. I thought we would never lay optics on each other again."

"There is no need to fret anymore, Ratchet. I am here, alive and well. You have done no wrong," Optimus said, smiling at the medic. Ratchet returned the grin and grasped his spike again, guiding it towards his Prime's valve again.

This time he didn't wait to breach the Prime's body. Optimus threw his helm back and moaned in wanton pleasure as the medic's erect spike was sheathed fully within him. Ratchet's optics fluttered at the sensation of his spike encased in such exquisite heat. He held onto the Prime's hips and began driving back and forth, setting a slow pace that he gradually increased.

Prime. Optimus Prime, beneath him, wanting him, taking his spike and moaning his name. The Decepticons defeated. They weren't on Cybertron, but still…the medic had never felt so complete in his lifecycle.

The Prime tensed beneath him, going still for a moment before arching his back and crying out the medic's name as he overloaded, a gush of lubricants flowing out and down the Prime's thighs, coating the medic's spike. Ratchet continued with his thrusting, gasping as his body gave up his genetic codes and deposited them into the Prime's receptive valve.

Below him, Optimus's optics fluttered at the sensation of the medic's transfluids inside of him.

Ratchet sighed and pulled out, closing both their panels and wiping down the berth of the bigger of the mess before laying down with the bigger mech, on his side. The medic gently stroked the Prime's windows, drawing small circles on the glass. He noticed that Optimus was fighting off the urge to sleep, so he leaned over and kissed the Prime.

"Sleep, Optimus. You deserve it. We all do."

The Prime nodded and powered down for a much needed recharge. Ratchet lifted himself slightly off the berth, onto his arms, and marveled at the mech's new frame. A moment later he settled himself in next to the Prime and powered down as well.

.-.-.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
